Master
by Auguruj
Summary: Things in Volterra happened differently. It may have been caused by the fact that it was a pissed off Bella who went saving Edward. Rated T because I can't help myself.


AN - what you recognise either from the books or movies doesn't belong to me. And you should recognise quite a bit as I am closely following the books here - both the happenings and dialogue.

* * *

I simply couldn't believe it. I ran up to Edward before the clock tower stroke the noon. I threw myself into his awfully hard granitic body to push him out of the sun. I let Alice drag me all the way from America to _Italy_ so that my live presence could try and save a suicidal idiot who abandoned and destroyed me. And after all _this_, he doesn't even have so much sense as to realize that we're both still alive? He was wasting valuable time expressing his awe on the nature of life after death, and it didn't even occur to him that he should step away from the light?

„You smell exactly as you did before," he went on, when the clock finished striking. „So this _is_ Hell. I don't care. I take it."

„I'm not dead," I interrupted him, slightly annoyed. „Nor are you! _Please_, Edward, he have to move! They're somewhere around here for sure!"

I struggled in his arms and he frowned in confusion. But he didn't let go. He was still the same. Who cared what I wanted?

„What did you say?" he asked politely. I nearly rolled my eyes. Ass! How could I ever love him?

When the painful fog from his leaving lifted a bit, I started to realize just what kind of life I actually had with Edward. He was beautiful, polite, seductive, and very gallant, but he did everything his way. He kept on buying me gifts I didn't want, refused me kisses or touches if they 'could be dangerous', and sometimes he was so disgustingly patronizing – he often refused my ideas and wishes as if they were worthless, because he was a man and I a woman, because he was over a hundred years old and I merely seventeen – as if I couldn't think for myself.

He was doing the same thing now, and I knew I only came because of my friendship with Alice. If he doesn't start listening to me though, it'll be all for naught. These were the Volturi! The vampire royal family, leaders, enforcers of law and order! They _had_ to be somewhere there, to keep track of Edward.

„We are not dead, yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi..."

Finally it looked like he was starting to understand, I saw it in his face. Before I could finish the sentence, he jerked me out of the edge of the shadow, effortlessly turning me so that my back was pressed against the brick wall. Then he stepped in front of me, and stared into the alleyway. His arms lifted in a defensive position.

I knew then that it was already too late. And really – when I peeked around his shoulder I saw two dark figures that separated from the surrounding darkness.

„Greetings, gentlemen," said Edward in a seemingly calm and pleasant tone of voice. „I won't be needing your assistance today. I would appreciate it, though, if you relayed my gratefulness to your masters."

They had to be... employees? Servants? … of the three Volturi Kings.

„Could we continue this conversation in a more appropriate place?" a calm voice whispered ominously.

„I do not think it is necessary," said Edward a little more sternly. „Felix, I know what orders you have. I did not break any rule."

I couldn't believe how horribly arrogant Edward was. No, he didn't break a law, but he was about to, willingly and with clear conscience. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to punish him just for that.

„Felix merely wanted to point out how close the sun is in here," sounded a second, conciliatory voice. They were both dressed in smoky-grey cloaks, which reached the ground and were moving in the wind. „Let us go find a better hideout."

„I will follow right behind you," was Edward's dry answer. „Bella, go back to the square and enjoy the festival, would you?"

Enjoy the festival? Enjoy the festival?! Did he really think for a _second_ that I'll go enjoy a foreign celebration which I didn't even fully understand, when I really was there to help Alice keep her 'brother' alive? He was truly pissing me out. Besides, existence of people who knew about them was against the rules, as the Cullens told me once. Did he think, by any chance, that they'll overlook it?

„No, take the girl with you," said the first shadow. You could tell he was smirking just by listening to him.

„I suppose not." The fake politeness was gone. Edward spoke in a steady, icy tone of voice. He imperceptibly shifted his body mass, and I knew he was preparing to fight.

Was he serious? Against two? When he's in the wrong? Was he that blind? He couldn't do that. He'll get himself killed and Alice's and mine effort will be wasted.

„Edward, _no_," I said quietly.

„Hush," he whispered, and I bristled. Hush? Is he saying 'hush' to me? Like I was a child, who can't understand anything? He really didn't change. Under no circumstances is _he_ my boyfriend!

„Felix," the second, more sensible voice warned. „Not here."

He turned to Edward. „Aro would simply like to talk to you again if you decided not to force us to interfere, in the end."

I rather liked that vampire. I liked people who were sensible, and could use their words. And could control themselves, in contrast with Edward.

„Of course," agreed Edward. „But you will leave the girl alone."

„I'm afraid that is not possible," said the polite vampire regretfully. „We have rules which are to be obeyed."

Yes, here it is again - the fact that I'm human, and know of them. Damned Edward with his stupid belief! He should have let James' venom to change me.

„In that case I am afraid I will not be able to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

Excuse me? I looked at Edward head from behind his back incredulously. An invitation? And ignore his breaking of the law? Was he trying to get us both killed? I'm not here to die for him!

„Very good," purred Felix, and I knew they heard enough.

„Aro will be disappointed," sighed Demetri.

„I am sure he'll survive it," Edward said coldly.

Both Volturi vampires moved closer to us. Before they reached us though, everyone turned to the mouth of the alley. I only understood their reasoning when I heard Alice's sing-song voice.

„Let's behave ourselves, yes? Ladies are present," she leisurely walked over to Edward and me and stood next to us in carefree manner. I hoped she was going to hold her beloved brother in check a bit.

„We are not alone," she reminded us quietly. I knew exactly what she meant, when we looked back to the square. A family with little girls in red dresses was watching us. I saw as the man walked over to a group of men in red blazers and tapped on of them on the shoulder. A patrol.

Demetri shook his head. „Please, Edward, let's be sensible."

„Let's," agreed Edward. „and now we will quietly walk our separate ways with no one being the winner."

I gritted my teeth. Now he dares to use a dangerous situation, which he caused himself, to force his way?!

Demetri heaved a sign. I knew all his regret and worry were fake, but I felt sorry for him either way. Conversation with such a self-centred anarchistic blunt-head must have been a pain. „At least let us talk about it somewhere privately."

Six guards joined the family that was still watching us. Damn it!

Edward teeth snapped together angrily. „No."

Felix smiled, but then a high, intense voice interrupted from behind us.

„Enough."

We were joined by a small thing in an almost black cloak, one with a lean, androgynous body. It was a very pretty young girl, she couldn't be more than twelve when they turned her. The light red irises held a fully grown, cold look in them. It hasn't been a child for a very long time.

She was so short, like Alice, that the reaction to her arrival stroke me as odd. Both Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, retreating from their attacking poses. Edward moved into a more relaxed position as well, and he looked defeated. He's given up.

I didn't understand it. What was so terrible about this vampire that they all reacted this way? She didn't_ look_ to be dangerous. But in the end, it didn't matter. Demetri and the other one obeyed her, and she made Edward behave and shut up with just one word. I was tempted to do something to make him shut up for a while now. It took _her_ just about five seconds. Whatever was so horrible about her, she got a couple good points in my eyes.

„Jane," Edward sighed resignedly.

„Follow me," Jane said monotonously in her child-like voice. She turned her back on us, and floated away into the dark shadows. Felix indicated we are to go first and grinned. Alice moved after Jane immediately and I did so right afterwards, but Edward snaked his arm around my waist and lead me, as though I couldn't possibly walk on my own. The alleyway was narrowing, and was falling down slightly.

„So, Alice," Edward started a conversation with Alice. „I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

„It was my fault," Alice's answer was relayed in the same light, conversational voice. „So it was my duty to make it all right again."

„What happened?" he said almost carelessly, probably because of the long-eared vampires behind us.

„That's a long story," Alice glanced my way and back again. „To summarize it, she really jumped off a cliff, but not to kill herself. It seems Bella's crazy about adrenaline sports nowadays."

I knew what Edward would see in Alice's mind now. How I nearly drowned, how I was followed by vampires, how I was friends with werewolves...

„Hm," said Edward shortly, but it didn't sound so careless anymore.

Of course not, I thought unfavorably. Edward wouldn't like what I was doing, after all I'm just a stupid little girl who can't really think, I don't know what is good for me, and need to be lead by my hand just about everywhere.

„Not anymore," I spoke purposefully and sharply, not nearly as quietly as they did. „The reason I did it for has lost all meaning."

While talking, I noticed the declining alleyway turned in a long curve. I only noticed the dead end when we neared the straight windowless brick wall. I couldn't see that little Jane anywhere. Alice didn't slow down or hesitate, she continued walking straight towards the wall. Then she dropped down a hole in the ground elegantly.

It resembled a drain in the pavement, the grating was halfway opened. The hole was small and black. I stopped short.

„Bella, it's alright," Edward said quietly. „Alice will catch you."

I stared at the hole in doubt.

„Jane came here? She went down?"

„Yes," Edward's voice sounded so surprised, and he answered so promptly that I realized my question must have shocked him so much that he answered without thinking. It probably gave him stop that I obviously cared about that little Jane and her whereabouts more than I did about Alice.

„Alice? Are you there?"

„I'm right under you Bella, don't worry, I won't let you fall," she reassured me. Her voice sounded as if it was coming from a long way down, which wasn't exactly reassuring. Edward took me by my wrists and lowered me into the darkness.

„Ready?" he asked.

„Release her," came Alice's voice from the pitch black darkness.

My fall was quiet and quick, it didn't take a whole second. Alice caught me in her granitic embrace and I realized it wasn't much of a help – that will bruise anyway.

It was not so dark down there – a weak light was coming from the opening above us, and it was reflected from the wet stones. Edward landed next to me silently, and attached me to his hip immediately. He started pulling me forwards. I nearly growled at him to let me go, even though I knew I likely wouldn't manage without falling sans his help. It was still dark and the road was not even.

Edward was becoming more and more cuddly by the minute, he even stuck his face into my hair once. After a while, when the darkness receded a little, and my teeth started chattering, he finally let go of me. He took my hand in his, and used the other one to rub my shoulder, trying to warm me. I used it. I let go of his hand and shook off the other.

„Leave it, I'll get warm on my own. You're too cold."

I heard a choked giggle coming from behind us.

Quickly, or rather slowly based on Felix' occasional sighs, we followed the tunnel until we reached a grate. Its iron rods were rusty, and thick as my arm, the little door inside the grate was made of thinner, interwoven poles, and was opened. I bent and went through the opening before Edward.

I found myself in room with a low, heavy wooden door on its end. These door were also open, and as I crossed into the room behind it I automatically relaxed, casting a surprised look around me. Edward on the other hand grew even more nervous, and his lips tightened.

We were in hall now, it was brightly lit by neon lights, and a gray office carpet covered the whole floor. It was warmer here than it was in the canals. At the end of the hall stood the short silhouette of Jane, she was waiting for us, holding a lift door open.

I immediately started forward when I noticed her, side by side with Alice. I just managed. Right after I stepped forward, Edward moved his hand, probably to trap me with it again. I pretended I didn't notice. Another giggle followed, slightly louder this time, and Edward growled.

When we neared the lift and I could discern the expression on Jane's face, I saw she looked quite apathetic and bored. Poor thing, she must have waited for a long time already. I automatically fastened my pace, and prayed I wouldn't trip. Thankfully I managed without this time. When I was finally at the lift, and passing Jane to get in, I couldn't help it – I whispered a slightly guilty "Sorry" under my breath. Then I entered.

The only reaction that brought me was Alice's glance, and Edward's offended sniff. I nearly rolled my eyes at him again.

While ascending, Jane, Demetri, and Felix relaxed. They pushed the cloaks further back and let the capes fall to their shoulders. It was only then that I could truly observe Felix and Demetri's faces. Their skin was like Laurent's – a little strange, because it was both pale olive and vampiric chalky white. Their hair was black, but Felix' was short while Demetri's reached to his shoulders. Their irises were dark-red on the margins, and darkening to black inwards, where the colour melded with their pupils. They were hungrier then Jane was.

Edward wrapped an arm around me again while we were in the lift, and I gritted my teeth. The only upside was that we weren't ascending for long, and when we stopped I was distracted by my surroundings again. This room looked like a reception area in some noble establishment. The walls were covered by wood, and the floor was carpeted by a thick, dark-green carpet. There were no windows, those were probably replaced by the numerous, brightly lit paintings of Tuscan countryside. Groups of pale leather sofas were strategically placed throughout the room, and glittering side tables carried crystal vases full of brightly coloured flowers, aroma of which was washing over the whole room. The centre of the room was taken by a counter made of polished mahogany. It had a woman standing behind it – a human woman with olive skin and green eyes.

She greeted us with a polite smile. „Good day, Jane."

Jane nodded. „Gianna."

Then she continued straight to the two-winged door on the other side of the room. I automatically followed, with Edward still clinging to my side.

Another vampire was waiting on the other side of the door when Jane opened it. It was a pale boy in a pearly-grey suit, who looked about the same physical age as Jane was, and he could easily be her twin, despite the darker hair, and less full lips. He approached us with a smile and touched Jane.

„Jane."

„Alec," she answered, hugging him. They kissed each other on both cheeks. Then the boy, Alec, looked at us. His eyes also didn't fit his child-like face – they were deep, wise, and long bereft of the childish illusions. They reminded me of Alice actually – her eyes were a bit like that as well, just much, much less than Jane and Alec's. And Alice was in a psychiatric ward when she was a human… in a time when it wasn't a win-win situation at all. If that kind of look was related to the human life of the vampire… what on earth could have happened to them?

"They send you for one and you return with two.. and a half," he remarked, when he looked at me. "well done."

She laughed – her laugh sparkled with happiness much like a child's laughter would.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted. "It seems your mood is better today."

"Slightly," Edward agreed monotonously. When I glanced at him, his face was grim. I returned my eyes back towards Jane and Alec. They really looked very much alike. And definitely not just vampire-alike.

Alec laughed at Edward's reply, and moved his eyes to me, looking me over. He was about to say something else, when I carefully spoke first.

"Are you and Jane biologically related?" I asked him.

Edward's arm constricted around my shoulders.

"Bella!" he hissed. I shrugged my shoulders to make him let go of me, but he didn't. The idiot.

"I'm interested. Sorry," I added towards Alec and Jane. "But you look alike. I think."

"Witch twins," Edward growled in a demeaning tone of voice, but so quietly I nearly didn't hear him. Jane and Alec didn't have any problem though. They eyes sparkled with sudden anger.

"Shut your mouth if you know what's good…" Jane started with an intense and angry look on her face, but she stopped mid-sentence when Alec placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked only slightly less angry than she, but he controlled himself, and when he exchanged a short look with her, Jane relaxed as well. Alec then looked at me, his hand still on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane is my biological twin," he said and turned to Edward. When he spoke, his voice sounded exactly as neutral as it did before. "Aro will be glad to see you again."

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane offered sweetly.

Edward nodded.

Well, it only took this little conversation to place Alec on the first place in my imaginary list of favourite new vampires. He was there along with Jane. From his calm reaction to Edward's obviously offending words I surmised that he had to be very old, older than Edward, and the must have experienced many tense situations if he could control himself like this. What Edward said infuriated them both, but Alec not only overcame his anger, he also succeeded in calming Jane down, and then politely continue the conversation as if nothing was amiss. Now _that_ was a feat. He definitely _was_ family with Jane.

The twins lead us, hand in hand, through another wide corridor. As if we didn't cross enough of them already. At the end of this corridor was a door, completely decorated and covered in gold. We didn't go to it though, Jane and Alec stopped way before it, and moved a bit of the wooden wall covering aside. A simple set of wooden doors appeared in its place, which Alec promptly opened for Jane.

I nearly whimpered when I crossed the doorway into a room with the same ancient floor stones as the ones I saw in the square, alleyway, and the canals. To add to it, it was cold in there _again_.

Thankfully, this room was just something like a foyer, leading into a bigger, brighter, and perfectly circular room. It had an extremely high roof, and the only source of light were narrow openings in the wall maybe in the height of a second floor. The beams of sunlight they let through illuminated a bigger, rectangular areas on the floor.

There were only three pieces of furniture in this room – three massive wooden chairs resembling thrones. They were stationed close to each other near the back wall.

This room was filled with a number of vampires, who were standing here and conversing in relaxed whispers, which seemed to fill the room with a form of weak humming. I noticed as two women in summer dresses moved into one of the sunny rectangles. Their skin reflected the sunlight in rainbow sparkles that shone on the walls.

All faces turned to us when we entered. Beautiful faces, dressed in unassuming pants and t-shirts, at least most of the time. The man who spoke first wore a long black cloak, reaching all the way to the floor and so dark black, that at first I mistook his black hair for a cape. I knew his face, it was one of the three I saw in the portrait in Carlisle's office. Edward said his name was Aro.

"Jane, dear, you are back!" the man said, obviously excited, but still he spoke in a quiet voice, just slightly above a whisper. As he moved towards her, his moves held such an ethereal beauty that I felt my eyes go wide as I gaped at him. Not even Alice could compare to this, and Alice's every step resembled a dance.

I was even more amazed when he floated closer to us and I saw his face fully. It wasn't like those unnaturally attractive faces surrounding it (because he didn't approach us alone – the whole group moved along with him, some were walking before him, some behind, all with the caution and focus of bodyguards). I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I'd say his features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires standing around him as they were from me. His skin was white and transparent, like an onion peel, and it looked equally frail (plus it made for a shocking contrast with his long black hair). I felt a weird compulsion to touch his cheek, to see if it's softer than Edward's or Alice's, or if it's dusty like a chalk. His eyes were red, but the colour was sort of covered or diluted, milky. I wondered if it affected his sight in any way.

He approached Jane with a slithery stride, took her face into his papery hands, lightly kissed her full lips and stepped back.

"Yes, Master," Jane smiled and she looked like a child doing so – an absolute little angel. "I've brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Oh, Jane," he smiled too. "You are my treasure."

He turned his milky gaze to us and his smile widened – he was completely excited.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he cried happily and clapped his thin hands. "That _is_ a nice surprise! Amazing!"

I stared at him. He said our names as if we were old friends of his, who stopped by for an unexpected visit.

Turning to our robust guide he said: "Felix, be so kind and go tell my brothers about our visitors. I'm sure they will not want to let it pass."

"Yes, master," Felix nodded and disappeared the way we came.

"Do you see now, Edward?" Aro turned to Edward and smiled like a loving, scolding grandfather. I frowned at him. Why was he looking at Edward like that? He didn't so much as glance Alec's way since we came in, and he was ten times better than Edward!

"What did I tell you? Aren't you happy I did not give you yesterday what you asked for?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," agreed Edward, and clasped me around the waist even tighter. I only just managed not to roll my eyes. My annoyed look accidentally fell on Alec when I turned my head so that Edward wouldn't see. Alec's eyebrows rose in a slight surprise, but other than that his face stayed impassive, it didn't show any feeling except neutrality.

"I do so love the happy endings," Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want to hear the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" his curious foggy eyes turned to Alice. "Your brother is of the opinion that you are always right, but there was obviously a mistake somewhere."

"Oh, I am not always right at all," she smiled a blazing smile. She seemed to be absolutely calm, except for her hands, which were balled into tight little fists. "As you could see today, I cause problems as often as I solve them."

"You are entirely too modest," scolded Aro. "I saw some of your excellent deeds and I have to admit that I have never met someone with such a gift. Amazing!"

Alice threw a small glance at Edward. Aro didn't miss it.

"I am sorry, we were actually never introduced, were we? I just have a feeling like I know you already, and so have a tendency to move too fast. We were introduced yesterday by your brother, in a sense. You know, I have a gift similar to your brother's, but am detained by some limitations that he lacks," Aro shook his head, he sounded jealous.

"But he is exponentially more powerful," added Edward dryly. He looked at Alice and explained. "Aro needs physical contact to read minds, but he sees much more than I do. You know I only see what's in you head in that particular moment. Aro can read every thought you ever had."

Alice raised her pretty eyebrows and Edward lowered his head. Aro saw this as well.

"But to be able to read minds at a distance..." Aro sighed and pointed at them, and the 'conversation' that just took place. "That would be so _convenient_," he said, while I frowned to myself. Every thought I ever had in my life? How long did it take him to see it all? How could he even focus on it so that it wasn't just an incomprehensible mess?

Aro looked over our shoulders. Everyone else turned their heads that way too, including Jane and Alec, who stood a couple meters away from us, and Demetri, who was standing silently next to me.

I was the last one to turn. Felix returned with two men in black cloaks floating behind him. Both resembled Aro, one of them even had the same black hair. The other had soft looking snow-white hair - the same colour as his skin, actually - which reached his shoulders. Their faces were covered by identical paper-thin skin. Marcus and Caius.

The trio from Carlisle's portrait was complete, and in the three hundred years since it was painted it haven't changed a bit.

Aro just called out in a sing-song voice: "Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her! Isn't it wonderful?" when I fully realized just what was happening. I was meeting with Marcus, Aro and Caius, the self-stated enforcers of the law whom many vampires referred to as 'royal family' and respected them, whether genuinely or out of fear. When Edward showed me that portrait, and he and Carlisle talked about them, I didn't think I would actually meet them. Suddenly I felt Edwards arm around me much more intensely. That wasn't right. Why was he holding me? It wasn't respectful at all! They were the ones who ensured that vampires didn't do whatever they wanted, and blew the secret to people! They deserved respect, even if their goals weren't completely white. That was clear to me from Alice's and Aro's interaction. But if we wanted to get out of there, we had to show respect! They were the ones who decided if we returned home alive, or at all.

"Edward," I whispered hurriedly. "Let go off me."

Edward's head whipped to me. "Bella..."

"It feels disrespectful to me. You have to release me," I insisted.

He tightened his grasp around my waist. "But Bella..." he began and I interrupted him, slightly annoyed now. Why did everything have to take so long with him?

"Edward. Release. Me. This. Instant." I pronounced every word at a time.

Edward stared at me in disbelief. He looked like he wanted to say something else when Alice turned her head towards him slightly.

I don't know what she told him, but Edward gave me a confused and shocked look, and slowly pulled his arm away from my body. He stayed where he was though.

"Took you long enough," I grumbled to myself incomprehensibly, although they probably understood it, and stepped further to the side myself. Demetri actually moved to make more space for me. I offered him a weak smile in thanks.

When I finally looked up, Aro was looking at me curiously. When he noticed my look, he clapped his hands enthusiastically, and nearly sang out: "We want to hear the full story."

White-haired Caius, who looked slightly annoyed, moved and floated in the direction of the wooden thrones. Marcus stopped by Aro and extended his hand - I thought he wanted to greet him, but he just touched his palm for a second and then lowered his hand back to his body. Aro raised one black eyebrow. I was actually surprised when his skin didn't crumple at that movement.

Edward gave a very quiet, half disagreeable huff and Alice looked at him curiously.

"Thank you, Marcus," said Aro. "That is very interesting."

About a second later I realized that Marcus was letting Aro to read his thoughts. Interesting. And it was better than Edward's gift - no one was loosing their privacy so easily, and more importantly, they didn't loose it without even knowing.

Whatever Aro found interesting, Marcus didn't seem to agree with him. On the contrary, he looked extremely bored. He floated away from Aro to join Caius, who was already seated on his throne. Two guarding vampires followed behind Marcus quietly - bodyguards, as I thought previously. I noticed that the two women in summer dresses stood next to Caius in much the same manner. I found the idea that some vampire would actually need a bodyguard slightly ridiculous, but maybe these ancient vampires were as fragile as their skin seemed to be.

Aro shook his head. "Amazing," he said. "Absolutely amazing."

Alice looked confused. Edward turned to her and explained quietly again. He was frowning a little. "Marcus can see relationships. The strength of ours surprised him."

Aro smiled. "How convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he said to us: "Marcus isn't easily surprised, you can be sure about that."

When I next looked at Marcus' face, so devoid of life, I could easily believe that. It was strange to know that feelings, thoughts and sense, a whole being were in reality hiding behind such a dead façade. I wondered what caused such a mask on Marcus - he seemed to have lost the reason to live, it was as if he was reacting to his surroundings more automatically than purposely. Yet I knew it couldn't truly be that way. If it was, he would not offer Aro his thoughts. No, maybe he wasn't truly interested in anything, but he still saw everything clearly and that mask was probably a partially created thing, to keep others at bay. This was another vampire who seemed to have mastered his self-control at an insanely high level, probably in order to keep that mask on and any signs of feeling, thoughts, and living inside. It had to be abnormally difficult, I couldn't imagine myself ever looking like that. Who knows, maybe Alec took lessons in self-control from Marcus, even though compared to him, Alec's control looked like a very weak tea. And here I thought Alec's ability of self-control was respect-worthy! Marcus was most definitely a fascinating vampire.

It was funny really, I was in their presence for only a couple minutes and I've already found three who I thought to be worthy of attention and interest. And I didn't even know them yet. Interesting clan, let me say that.

Without warning, and quite suddenly in my opinion, Marcus' misty red eyes turned straight to me, and he gazed at me for a while. Then his head shook slightly, nearly inconspicuously, and he stood from his throne. He floated to Aro again, touched his hand, and floated back. Aro giggled with amusement and looked at me.

"Well, Bella, it really seems you are creating bonds left and right here," he said. I blinked. What was I doing?

"Really?"

"Really," Aro confirmed happily. "When Marcus came, you were only here for half an hour and you already held a relatively strong bond to both Alec and Jane, and a weak one aimed at Demetri. And just a while ago Marcus saw a weak bond to him appear out of thin air. Truly fast."

I blinked in surprise, but I was quite satisfied when I looked side-ways at Alec and Jane. They were both looking at me now, with slight surprise and stilled shock. Those two definitely deserved to have a bond from me.

Aro glanced at Edward next to me.

"Even now I can't truly understand it," he wondered. I had difficulties following his chaotic train of thought. "How can you stand so close to her?"

"It takes a little effort," said a slightly tense Edward. I felt his eyes on me. He probably didn't like me having bonds with the Volturi. I already knew he didn't like them at all. Nor did he respect them. Actually, I narrowed my eyes in thought, I wondered how my bond to him looked like now. Can a decayed and broken bond be observed in some way?

"But still - _la tua cantante_! Such a waste!"

Edward laughed without any trace of humour. "I rather view it as a price, which I need to pay."

Aro was sceptical. "Too high a price."

"Price for opportunity."

Aro laughed. "If I didn't smell her in your memories I wouldn't believe the call of blood could be so powerful. I myself have never smelled something like that. Most of us would give anything for such a gift and yet you..."

"I will waste it," finished Edward with a sarcastic tone of voice.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him - but he wasn't so angry."

"Carlisle overshadows me in many more ways."

"I would certainly never think someone could beat Carlisle at self-control, but you shamed him."

"Hardly," said Edward, and now it sounded impatient. As if the pleasantries tired him already.

"His success pleased me," remembered Aro. "Your memories of him are a gift to me, even if they come as an enormous surprise to me. I'm surprised how... _glad_ I am with his success on the extraordinary road he has chosen. I expected he will be exhausted and weakened in time. I laughed at his plan of finding others who would share his unique vision. But now I rather feel that I'm glad I was wrong."

Edward didn't answer. The whole speech confused me. I knew that while he said it, he wasn't truly glad that Carlisle succeeded with his idea of life. I think he was genuinely glad up to some point, but on the whole, not really. Carlisle (or was it Edward?) once told me they never agreed on that particular question. Aro thought Carlisle would fail and yet he, a vampire thousands years younger than Aro, persevered. But still I felt that Aro was quite glad that Carlisle got so far. It confused me, although maybe it had something to do with the way he drooled over Edward – after all, he was the first result of Carlisle's attempts at family, and Aro was besides himself over his talent. Carlisle and Edward did tell me that Aro was something like a gift collector. Most of his guard consisted of talented vampires. If Carlisle failed, Edward wouldn't be turned. Aro wouldn't have what to drool over then. Maybe he wanted him to join his guard and that was why he conducted himself like that? I hoped not, Edward was an idiot. I think he got frozen at seventeen and never grew up. It was kind of interesting really – the others, with the exception of Emmett, were more adult even though they were of similar physical age when turned.

„But _your_ self-control!" Aro sighed again. „I didn't even think someone could be so strong. To defy the siren call, not once, but again and again – if I didn't smell it myself I wouldn't believe it."

Edward stared at Aro without an expression. He really flattered him. And while it could be a siren call I was certain Carlisle was stronger. In the first place, Carlisle never succumbed and never tasted human blood while Edward did – he even ran away from Carlisle and hunted humans purposely. Moreover, Edward didn't trust himself to turn anybody, not just me. Carlisle didn't really trust himself when he bit Edward, and he was afraid, but he tried. If he truly didn't trust himself at all, he wouldn't have attempted the change, he wouldn't risk so much. Edward didn't believe he could do it at all, I've been with him long enough to know.

„When I remember how tempting she is for you..." Aro giggled. „it makes me thirsty."

I looked at Aro with interest. So he not only saw all thoughts and memories, he also experienced them? How could he handle it all? And not go crazy?

Edward's muscles tensed.

„No need to be worried," Aro assured him. „I don't want to hurt her in any way. But I am terribly curious, and most of all about one thing." He looked at me with unveiled interest in his face. „Can I?" he asked eagerly, and raised a hand.

„Ask _her_," Edward offered with an empty voice.

„Of course, how rude of me!" Aro cried. „Bella," now he talked to me directly. „It fascinates me that you are the sole exception to Edward's impressive talent – very interesting for something like that to even occur. And so I wondered if you would be so kind, and allowed me to try – to find out if you are an exception for _me _as well."

He wanted to find out if his gift worked on me? I stared at him in surprise. I guess he really liked finding potential new talents if he was willing to be kind to me and not treat me like to a dinner. If he tries that, I'll find out how his skin felt at touch!

I smiled and stepped closer to him.

„Of course," I said and extended my arm to him. He floated closer and reached out, pressing his ghostly white, paper skin to mine.

His hand was hard, but felt more like shale than granite – and was even colder than I expected. I raised my other hand curiously and nudged his hand with one finger experimentally. Later it occurred to me that maybe I should have asked for permission or something first, but I did it automatically. Nothing happened though, unless you count Edward who made some weird choking sound, as if he couldn't believe I was touching him voluntarily.

Aro's skin didn't dent at all, even though I pressed with some force. Pulling my thumb and point finger together in a pinching motion also brought no difference.

I angled my head to the side in interest and confusion, and let the hand he wasn't holding fall to my side again. I looked into Aro's face. At first he looked confident, and hypnotized me with a slightly strange expression, but then doubt appeared, closely followed by disbelief. That dissolved into the typical friendly expression in the end. So... that friendly face truly was a mask. Encouraging.

„That's very interesting," he said when he released my hand and floated further away. He was quiet for a moment, and just regarded us thoughtfully. Then he shook his head suddenly.

„This is the first time," he said to himself. „I wonder if she is immune to our other talents... Jane, darling?"

„No!" Edward growled. Alice took his hand to stop him, but he shook her off.

Jane gave Aro a happy smile. „Yes, master?"

Edward was full-out snarling now, and staring at Aro with a threatening look on his face. The whole room fell quiet, everyone stared at him in amazement and disbelief as he was committing some embarrassing faux-pas. I stared as well. This was entirely too much.

I saw as Felix smiled hopefully and stepped toward us. One look from Aro had him stopping in his tracks, and a disgruntled look replaced the grin.

Aro then turned to Jane, ignoring Edward completely. „My dear, I wondered if Bella was immune to _you_, too."

I nearly missed his quiet voice through Edward's growling. Edward moved in front of me and pushed me further, as if he wanted to hide me from them. I actually snorted snidely at that. As if _that_ had any meaning at all, one vampire against... maybe twenty? Hopeless.

Caius moved closer to us like a ghost, along with his escort, he wanted to see it. Jane turned to us with a blissful smile.

„No!" Alice cried, when Edward leaped at that little girl. I wasn't indifferent myself when I saw it. I didn't want him to hurt her.

Before I could react, before anyone could do anything, Edward was lying on the floor. No one touched him, but he was writhing on the floor in obvious agony, while I only looked on in confusion.

It only came to me when I looked at Jane, and saw that she was smiling solely at him now. Suddenly I remembered the time when Alice spoke of terrible gifts, and in that moment I fully understood why everyone treated Jane with an utmost respect. And also why Edward threw himself into her way. Her talent was the ability to cause pain at distance, a pain so strong it could overpower and cripple even a vampire.

For a while, I stared at Edward in dumb disbelief.

„Jane," Aro said in a calm tone. She quickly raised her eyes questioningly. She was still wearing that pleased smile, it held even more depth now. She _liked_ torturing others. Why?

The moment she averted her eyes from him, Edward stilled and stayed down.

Aro nodded towards me.

Jane turned to me with that little smile of hers. I looked at her uneasily. I didn't really want to end up in a fit of agony on the hard stone floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw as Edward sat up, and then jumped straight to his feet. I didn't look his way. I was too busy watching Jane, I wanted to know when she would try it. What was taking her so long now? She had Edward down in a second. Gradually, the smile left Jane's face, and she began glaring at me. She was gritting her teeth as she strengthened her focus, but still I felt nothing. It didn't work on me, she was trying already.

Aro started laughing. „That's amazing!"

Jane gave a disgusted hiss, and leaned forward, as if preparing to lunge.

„Darling, don't let it get to you," Aro said calmingly, and put his floury white hand on her shoulder. „She confused us all."

Jane raised her upper lip above her teeth and continued glaring at me. I changed my footing anxiously. She didn't like me, because her gift didn't work on me? But it wasn't my fault! I couldn't control my gift, and I liked her, even if she seemed a little sadistic. I didn't want her to be angry with me.

Aro laughed again. „Edward, you are very brave to take it without screaming. I once asked Jane to do it to me – just out of curiosity," he shook his head, impressed.

Edward glared at him in disgust. Aro's words torn me from my unhappiness at watching Jane, and I gaped at him again. Then my lips twitched, and I shook my head with a smile I couldn't suppress. Trust Aro to come up with something like _that_.

„Well, what to do with you now?" Aro sighed.

Edward and Alice stiffened. They were waiting for this part. And I was as well, when it comes to it.

„I suppose there is no hope you would change your decision?" remarked Aro to Edward with expectation in his voice. „Your talent would be a major asset to our small company."

Edward hesitated. I saw Jane and Felix in my peripheral vision, screwing their faces. I nearly followed them. He couldn't be serious. _Edward_?

It looked like Edward was thinking each word through before saying it. „I… think... not."

„Alice?" Aro continued, still hopefully. „Maybe you would be interested in joining us?"

„No, thank you," Alice answered.

„And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

Edward hissed quietly, and I stared at Aro uncomprehendingly. Did he really just ask me if I wanted to stay back as a dinner?

„Excuse me?" Caius asked Aro and his voice, or maybe whisper, sounded completely devoid of emotion.

„Caius, surely you can see the potential," Aro scolded him kindly. „Ever since we found Jane and Alec, I have not seen such a promising talent. Can you imagine the possibilities if she were to be one of us?"

Caius averted his eyes with a sarcastic expression on his face, and Jane's eyes flared with outrage at that comparison. I didn't really notice it though.

In some part of my mind my heart twitched with sudden comprehension when I realized Aro wanted to turn me, and for me to become part of his guard. However, I couldn't react to that, because the larger part of me was too busy processing something else. Ever since they found Jane and Alec, he hasn't seen such a promising talent. Their talents must have manifested in their human forms then. But Jane's gift... people couldn't not have noticed!

Suddenly the word's Edward used so maliciously earlier came to me again – witch twins. My stomach constricted with foreboding feeling. No, it wasn't possible. That time... please no.

I completely ignored Aro when I turned to Alec and Jane with fear. I stepped forward, closer to them.

„Your... your gifts manifested when you were still human?" I whispered to Alec quietly. I wouldn't be able to speak louder even if I wanted to, my throat was too tight. _That_ would explain the look in their eyes, and their maturity. But it couldn't be true. _Please_ let it not be true! No them, not the two vampires who I already liked almost as much as I did Alice and Emmett!

Alec looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face, and after a while he nodded.

„But... but Jane... people couldn't not have noticed Jane's gift!" I insisted fearfully.

„Nobody said they didn't notice. There is a reason why evil tongues call us 'the witch twins'," Alec's voice was as neutral as his expression. I shook my head in denial.

„No! Please... you couldn't have lived during that time."

Alec continued looking at me silently. Jane glared. My eyes prickled with tears.

„When... when were you turned?" I whispered unhappily.

„They were about to burn us at a stake," came Alec's detached answer and I flinched as if he hit me. My face contorted with pain.

„Your parents didn't do anything about it?" I breathed out with considerable strain.

„Our parents were already dead," Jane snapped back angrily. „According to _them_, we inherited it from them. They captured us the last. We took care of _that_."

I basically staggered when her words hit me. It was true. In that time they must have practically hunted for them. There would be no place safe, no love left for them, they even killed their parents... their _eyes_... how could they do something like that to them? They were mere children! And they did _this_ to them, they were through hell thanks to such a band of _idiots_... poor Alec, poor Jane! Maybe that was why Jane enjoyed causing pain so much – but nothing will ever undo what she went through, no pain will ever equal what she experienced. And Alec, so neutral and controlled... _how_ did he manage that? How could they live on with such a past haunting them?

„We raided the village for them," suddenly, Marcus' quiet voice sounded through the room. A couple of vampires gasped in surprise when he talked. Even through the state I was in I realized Marcus probably didn't talk much. It didn't really surprise me. „We killed everyone responsible."

I looked at him with a misted sight, and nodded. At least that was something. But it won't return Jane and Alec's parents to them. Nor the lost illusions, and childhood.

I crossed the space between us with an infirm step, I don't know how I managed not to trip, and I stared at Jane before me transfixedly for some time. I couldn't stand it, mainly when she was still glaring at me with animosity.

Suddenly I practically lunged and enveloped her in a strong hug.

„I'm so sorry," I sobbed incomprehensibly, my face buried in her hair.

Unconsciously I raised a hand and stroked her head a couple times, like a mother would her daughter or an elder sister younger.

„I'm so sorry," I whispered again. She didn't move a bit, she just stood there like a statue. I lowered my head a kissed her cheek in an attempt at showing that I liked her, and would never do something like that to her. After a while I drew back. Then I straightened her soft hair with tearful eyes (she was staring at me almost frightened during this), and let go off her.

I turned to Alec, who for now was wearing a surprised expression on his normally impassive face. I approached him and hugged him too, as strong as I did Jane. I stroked his head a few times tenderly (and I hope calmingly and supportively as well), before I drew back and looked into his shell-shocked beautiful face.

„I am _so_ very sorry about that," I whispered, staring into his eyes with sad intensity. It was then that I felt as if my power evaporated and I turned back, and returned to Edward and Alice, visibly downtrodden and resigned.

Edward was glaring at me furiously, with an expression that was almost that of disgust. I spared him a warning glance. After something like _that_ I was in no mood to deal with His Majesty.

Aro was looking at me for a bit longer (I was being perused by nearly everyone in the room for the moment, except for Alec and Jane, who were staring at each other, and Marcus, who was watching them), and then he sighed.

„That's a pity. Such a waste," he said regretfully.

Edward hissed angrily from his place next to me, but when he spoke, he managed to sound as if he took great care with his wording, even if his voice quivered with anger.

„Join or die, is it? I assumed something like that when we were lead into _this_ room. So much to your laws."

„Of course not," Aro blinked in surprise. „Edward, we've congregated here before, and are waiting for Heidi to return. And not because of you."

„Aro," Caius hissed. „The law's asking for their lives."

Edward stared at Caius intensely. My look was slightly saddened. So he wanted me dead. Aro had wanted me to be one of them, but the moment has already passed and he didn't return to it. So I guess no vampire for me. More probably dinner.

„How so?" Edward asked Caius. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he obviously wanted to make him say it out loud. Manipulative idiot, intruding on other people's privacy.

Caius pointed his bony finger at me. „She knows too much. You have revealed our secrets." His voice was as papery fragile as his skin looked to be, just like Aro and Marcus.

"There are people partaking in this charade of yours," Edward reminded him. I remembered the receptionist.

Caius' face contorted in a new expression, resembling a smile. If a tiger could smile just before tearing into its prey's throat.

„Yes," he agreed. „But when they outlive their usefulness, they will serve us as sustenance. You have no such intent with this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you ready to destroy her? I think not," he smirked.

„I would never..." I began in whisper. Caius shot me an icy glare and I fell quiet. Obviously he didn't like when people spoke before spoken to. But he was one of the Volturi leaders after all, I should have known better than to add myself into the discussion. Especially when they were discussing my... fate? Punishment?

„I'm sorry," I whispered soundlessly to myself, but Caius still gave me a fleeting cold glance. Then he turned back to Edward.

„Nor do you intend to make her one of us, so she stays with you as your mate," Caius continued. When he said that I quickly looked up in protest, but I stopped myself before interrupting him again. But I wasn't Edward's mate! I wouldn't be with him even if he suddenly wanted to change me!

„Caius," Aro interrupted his brother. „That is not Edward's decision any more. She is not his mate, nor his girlfriend. On her side, their bond is dead. Someone made a grave mistake when he broke his sweetheart's heart."

Caius shot me another look.

"In any case, she knows too much about us, and you lived with her for months without doing what our laws ask of you. And you left her, which is even worse, because then you had absolutely no control over her. She is our weakness then. That places your fate, and the fate of your sister into our hands for law breaking. And when it comes to _her_ – ours is not only her fate, but also her life."

I hypnotized him attentively all throughout his speech. Somebody – Edward or Carlisle – once told me that Caius cared about their laws very much. I could see it now. He cared about the laws and their upholding, as it should be. He seemed as if he always wanted to meet the law and justice, regardless of what it cost him or anyone else. He would destroy the whole world if it meant achieving justice. At least I had that impression of him.

My first impression of Edward was bad, and of Alec and Jane good. I will rather follow my instincts then. And right now, my instincts were telling me that Caius was a man, a vampire, I could follow. He was someone who'll always do what is just and right according to laws, against all odds and disregarding personal feelings. Like a true leader. If my punishment was chosen by him, I was sure that however painful, it would be fair. I could live – or die – knowing that.

I inclined my head slightly. Edward was baring his teeth next to me, but I ignored him. He wasn't important.

„And I will accept any punishment you choose for me," I said silently to Caius, with the slightest inflexion on the word 'you'. „No one else has any say in it."

I offered a short look to Edward, then Alice. Alice was staring at me with a fair bit of surprise and attention. When I looked at her, she shot her eyes to Edward and back to me again.

„Bella?" she questioned sadly. I knew what she was asking.

„It doesn't matter, Alice," I shook my head. „I would have come either way. You're my best friend, and you care about him. My feelings are not important. You needed my help, so I came. Friends do that."

„But I got you into trouble," Alice said unhappily.

„It would have come sooner or later, Alice. It's a law," I reminded her. Then I turned back to Aro and the others. At the moment, Aro was floating towards Marcus, who was holding his hand out for him. He touched him briefly, and after a while he laughed.

„Fascinating indeed," he looked at me. „I have to say I feel unappreciated, Bella."

I blinked at him in confusion, and looked at Marcus. His impassive face didn't help me to understand Aro's words at all.

„In the few minutes, not even an hour that you are here you have already created bonds to three members of the guard, Marcus, and most recently Caius. And I am still left with nothing."

„Oh," I glanced at Caius, who was watching me with narrowed eyes now, and then turned back to Aro. „I'm sure it doesn't mean you're not good enough to have a bond with. They just caught my interest sooner. Maybe."

Aro laughed happily, but then he offered me a very regretful look.

„What to do with you, Bella?" he asked, but not me. He looked back to Marcus and Caius.

„She never answered, Aro," Marcus said quietly. Aro looked at him with interest.

„Brother?"

„Ask her again."

Aro looked at me hopefully. „Bella, would you like to join us?"

I blinked. Was he really asking me again?

„As a... as a vampire?" I managed to ask.

„Of course. Would you like to be a part of our little company?"

I gaped. He was asking me again! I looked sideways to the twins. I could be a vampire, like they were, and in a guard, just like them! I would come to know them better!

Alec wore a small smile on his face. Jane's face was unmoving for a change, like Alec's before, and she was watching me with a very intense look. Her stony face threw me off a little. I liked them both very much, but what if Jane didn't like me and didn't want to even try getting to know me? I didn't want to force myself on them if they didn't want me.

I looked to Marcus with hesitation. He was watching my every step, as many others. When he caught my eyes, he nodded. He looked as if he expected exactly what happened.

„Would you like for me to describe the character of your present bonds before you decide, Bella?"

I thought it would help organising my thoughts.

„Yes, please," I agreed gratefully.

„Your bond to Demetri is weak and uncrystallized. It can either deepen and gather strength or disappear completely. It is not answered on his side. Your bond to me is also not crystallized, but it is stronger. It can still disappear, but not without a trace. At the moment it is just a very general kind of bond, and only time will show if it is a friendly bond, familial, bond between the master and his vassal or other. Your bond to Caius is stronger than the one to me, which is quite extraordinary as it is so young. Your bonds to Jane and Alec are the strongest. All three bonds started crystallizing and stabilising already, which is equally unique. Usually it takes at least several days of non-stop contact for bonds to start crystallizing. Your bond to Caius is that of respect, trust and loyalty. It is stabilising as bond of a subject to his master. If Caius keeps it, he might acquire a subordinate as reliable as Aro has in Jane. Him keeping it depends on many factors still. Your bond to the twins is nearly as strong as biological familial bonds. It is a protective bond, a familial bond between siblings. This bond has almost finished crystallizing, and whichever turn the events take, it will not change much. Ever since you found out about their human past, it starts to be reciprocated. Their bonds to you are still weak and general, in time they might deepen into a familial bond, but never as strong as the original bond connecting them to each other. That is a privilege of biological relations. You have several other bonds, weaker and stronger, connecting to people who are not here. I cannot say much about those, I would need their recipients to be present. Your bond to Edward is dead, shrivelled and black. With time it will grow smaller, but it will never completely disappear; just as you will never forget who he is and what he's done to you. Your bond to Alice is a strong bond of friendship, also bearing weak signs of a familial bond. As you said, she is your best friend, and you view her almost as your sister. If you stay with us, she will have to come visit sometimes, or you her. If you leave, you will have to come visit Alec and Jane from time to time, and the bond to Caius will be restless in longer absence as well."

It was more than enough when he told me the twins answered my bond to them, even if it was only hinted at and weak.

„If I decide in time that I would like to leave for a while, will I be allowed?" I asked Aro.

„You will have to arrange it with Caius if he will be the only one out of the three of us who holds your trust and loyalty, but yes, you will be allowed to leave. We already released a number of vampires from our services indefinitely, on their request. If I am not mistaken, one of them, Eleazar, now lives with his mate in Alaska," Aro confirmed happily. He looked like he was about to start jumping up and down when he saw I was actually considering it.

„Will I be able to follow Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle?"

Aro stopped moving for a while, and leaned his head to a side in thought. His words were slow coming as he was thinking it through while he answered. „If you can do it on your own and still be stable... we will see. It depends on how much you want it. If you will be determined and will manage as a newborn... why not?"

I nodded. „Sounds fair," I admitted. I had to do it myself; there was no one there to help me with it after all. „Alright, I'll gladly join your guard."

Aro squealed with his silent little voice and seesawed on the balls of his feet.

„Excellent!"

„Bella!" a sharp reprimanding command came from my side and Edward's hand grasped my arm tightly. It hurt.

„Leave me alone, Edward," I jerked my shoulder to make him let go, but he didn't and it hurt even more at that move. He pulled me to him. When I looked into his face, he looked extremely angry and his eyes were black.

„Do you even realize, what you..."

„Let go of me, Edward, that hurts!" I snapped, and grasped his wrist. Instead of letting me go, he growled and tightened his hold even more. I gasped.

„Edward! Release her!" cried Alice. She leapt right to us and started wrestling his fingers from their grip. In the end it wasn't necessary though, because Edward screamed and fell to the floor suddenly. I leaped out of his immediate distance, and screwed my face with pain when I covered the bruised place tenderly with my other hand. I looked at Jane. She was glaring at Edward, and scowling. It was her. She helped me without being told to.

I smiled at her through the pain, and my eyes filled with tears once again. „Thank you, Jane."

She looked at me. Her face showed absolutely no emotion, but she frowned a little when she saw me holding my arm. Cold hands drew my hand back carefully, and started examining the hurt arm with feathery touches.

„Are you all right?" Jane asked detachedly. I quickly nodded.

„Yes, it's just a little bruised."

„Actually," Alice said at my ear with a slight scolding tone in her twinkling voice. She was the one examining my arm. „I wouldn't be surprised if the bone had some minor damage done to it. It is not broken, but that grip was very strong. There may be some small fracture there. And it will bruise terrifyingly. You should have it looked at by a doctor." She raised her eyes to Alec and Jane. „One of the most important things you should know about Bella is that she constantly downplays her own health, and understates her injuries. It will probably not be so important after her turning, but still."

In the meantime, Aro was looking at Edward disagreeably. He took the word when Alice finished.

„Edward," he tutted with disappointment. „ From the beginning you have known from Marcus' mind that Bella was no longer yours. You have no call on her…" Suddenly, he stopped talking and his eyes flew to the door. Then he smiled again.

„Alec, be so kind and escort our visitors and Bella to the reception. Heidi is here, they can wait there and say their goodbyes. You will be turned after we feed, Bella, and Alice and Edward will next see you when they come for a second, this time announced, visit."

"And if you wilfully reveal our secret to another human or delay ridding of them when they find out, you will be terminated. The same goes for the rest of your clan," Caius hissed decisively. Edward glared, but Alice bowed with acquiescence.

Alec bowed to Aro and approached us, giving Edward a cold look. He carefully took me by the elbow of the hurt arm. Alice ran to my other side and took my other hand. Then they lead me out of the room together, with Edward stomping angrily after us.

We saw a group of people on the distant end of the corridor, and Alec and Alice fastened their walk immediately. When we came closer, I saw that an amazingly beautiful woman was in the lead – she was as incredibly looking as Rosalie, and vampire to boot. The larger group of people that followed her was human – they looked like tourists visiting the castle, with the vampire posing as their guide.

„Hello, Heidi," Alec greeted her when we come closer.

„Alec," Heidi greeted back and looked at me with interest. „I see we are alternating on time."

Alec just nodded and hurried along. Alice looked worried.

I heard them opening the door to the room we just left, and I weakly heard Aro's voice.

„Welcome, visitors! I welcome you to Volterra!"

I managed a little snort despite the anxiousness which gripped me. I knew we just met Aro's dinner.

„Isn't he a little dramatic?" I asked with a slightly tense, but still amused voice.

„A bit. You'll get used to it," Alec smiled at me and hurried us on. I still heard the screaming that erupted behind us and echoed down the corridor, though. I flinched and goose-bumps shot all over my body, but I still tried to depersonalize myself from it all. I tried not to think of those people like persons like me, who had their lives, and families they'll never return to. I liked Jane and Alec, and Marcus and Caius too. I knew they saw them as food only, the potential vampires approached them differently. And they had to eat. However disgusting it was, they weren't about to change their menu and I can't and won't ask that of them. None of them would listen to me anyway. And Caius would just get angry with me for such an idea.

„I'm sorry, Bella," Alice whispered, when we finally got to the illuminated reception area where that woman, Gianna, was sitting.

I shook my head. „It's fine, Alice. Alec, won't you go hungry now?"

„Bella!" Edward cried objection at my caring question, and I turned on him angrily.

„Shut up, Edward!" I snapped. „You've already proved yourself a complete ass today, don't make it any worse. Alec?"

„No, Bella. I will run out later or they will get someone for me."

I nodded and looked at Alice. She looked quite unhappy, but there was hope in her face still.

„When will I see you next?"

„I don't know, Bella. We have to talk to Carlisle, but I suppose we will all come for a visit in some time. We'd just have to agree on the date with Aro. He truly meant it when he said 'announced visit'."

"But we're fine, aren't we? We made it out alive," I asked hesitatingly. I didn't want them to be apart from me for too long again, but it was better than if one of us got killed.

Alice smiled.

„Yes, we are, Bella. Now it's crystal clear that you are going to be a vampire. You will be happy, that much I can see. And we, at least Jasper and I, will come see you as soon as possible."

„How can you take it to easily, Alice! Bella cannot stay here!" Edward spit out furiously.

„She is staying, Edward Cullen. It is set. It is her will and the will of Aro, Marcus and Caius. She will stay, you will leave," Alec said firmly. Edward snarled it him, baring his teeth. I looked at him contemptuously and took Alec's hand. I smiled at Alice.

„Don't you dare blame yourself for any imagined crime here, Alice. It's not your fault. None of it. Except maybe for the fact that you didn't say goodbye to me when you left Forks. Still, I will see you again, even Marcus confirmed it. We will have to meet sometimes, our bond is too strong for that."

Alice returned my smile, and gave me a careful vampire-to-human-with-hurting-arm hug.

„I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Bella. Vampirism suits you very much."

„But that's not fair! You've already seen me after my change here?" I cried. Alice smirked.

„I saw you as a vampire just a few days after we met you, Bella. Now you will look even better than you did back then. I really look forward to seeing the faces of others in family when they see you at last."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Alice, it's not going to beat Rosalie of even Heidi back there. But I _am_ looking forward to finally seeing you guys."

Alice smiled secretively, and gave me one last kiss on the cheek. Then she turned to Alec.

"You better take good care of my sister here," she warned him good-naturedly. Alec actually smiled at her. Edward huffed and turned his back on us, like the mature vampire he was.

* * *

AN - I am toying with the idea of writing a second chapter to this thing, but if I do it will be long time coming, so for now this is categorised as "complete". Don't be afraid to leave a review, I can't bite through the computer screen.


End file.
